The present invention relates to a large picture or drawing put up in a public place for advertisement or ornamental purpose, such as a poster showing a landscape, portrait or other continuous-tone picture.
Large pictures or drawings such as those, for instance, which are one meter long and one point five meters broad are generally prepared by painting by hand, or by photographing, developing, enlarging and printing. Both photographing methods and printing methods are advantageous to copying a pattern, compared with painting by hand. Development, enlargement and printing in photography, however, require much labor, and therefore the photography does not fit mass-production of large posters. As for the printing it requires plates, and therefore the unit cost cannot be reduced without printing a large quantity. Still disadvantageously, photographs and printed posters when exposed to the sun, are easy to fade, compared with painted posters.